moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.0
CHANGELOG General * Added /showplayerID command. * Adjusted volume for some voice commands. * Changed hundreds of PNG texture files to TGA to reduce load times. * Merged dozens of shader files to reduce load and processing time. * Moved many FA_Icons to gfx/hud/FA_Icons instead of being scattered, preventing duplicates icon files. * Removed a bunch of duplicate shader environment maps and placed them into a central location, also updating shader files to account for this. This results in less textures needing to be loaded at a given time. New general location for shader environment maps is gfx/saber * Removed /cg_jumpsounds command. * Removed /spWin and /spLose commands. * Removed projected and volumetric shadows. * Removed redefine of MAX_QPATH as 128 characters * Removed many unused assets from multiple PK3s. * Removed the command block for /r_primitives. * Reorganised many assets in PK3s. * Replaced Ragnos NPC to prevent crashes whenever this NPC is placed. * Sounds for various models tweaked. * Updated holsters for a few playermodels. * Updated preset class configs. Server * Added customizable admin commands. There are up to 16 accounts that can be customized with different passwords and available commands. See MBII_Readme.html for more info. * Added g_InactivitySpec "x" - time in seconds until (inactive) player is moved to spectator. * Added g_InactivityKick "x" - time in seconds until (inactive) player is kicked from the server. * Admin command logging is now enabled by default. * A message (Waiting for Players) gets displayed when there are no players in either team. * Auto-renaming players with matching names is now enabled by default. * Removed g_Inactivity cvar. * Round countdown is 20 seconds for the first round after a mapchange. * Smod account ID is now included in the server logs. * Smod account ID is shown when you get kicked (You were kicked by Admin number: X). Bugfixes * Changing your class in FA should no longer kill you. * Fixed a bug where scoping in/out with low-clip resulted in flickering. * Fixed a bug where gesturing as a low-power mode SBD resulted in freezing. * Fixed a bug where holding USE_FORCE or USE_HOLDABLE in melee mode makes torso freeze. * Fixed a bug where the voicechat menu didn't block the 8 and 9 keys. * Fixed a bug where your 1-9 binds would not execute upon reconnecting while the voice chat menu was active. * 501st clone models fixed to hold dual ARC pistols correctly. * Fixed a bug where using the red stance stab-down move while in an attack used up Force Points, but didn't perform the move. * Fixed G_FilterBan not working as it should. * Fixed having your saber swing carrying on after being staggered. * Fixed holster issues on some arc models. * Fixed multi-line chat exploit. * Fixed rancor and wampa console errors. * Fixed some models having the wrong taunts. * Fixed q3 and pseudo-q3 deflection allowing saber swings to go uninterrupted sometimes at close range. * Legsweep now only works on the ground. GFX / UI * Added extra model color presets. * Added extra options to video, more video, camera, and visual settings. * Added HUD for Droideka. * Added ingame library. * Added loading screen tips. * Added minimap for Coruscant Chase. * Added network settings menu. * Added new hack GFX. * Added new loading screens. * Added new scopes. * Added new weapon icons. * Added teamkill menu. * Added very high sound quality option to the menus. * Added widescreen radar timer fix. * Fixed minor UI mistakes and errors. * New main menu background & buttons. * Skill descriptions in the Points Select menu improved and much more descriptive. * Stat counters added to the class points selection menu showing you Ammo counts, HP and armor, Blaster Regen (Deka), and Q3 and saberstyles (Jedi/Sith). * Timers now only show minutes:seconds. * Updated map overlay images. * Updated player and vehicle hud. * Updated saber hilt shaders. * Updated some player model shaders. * Updated some weapon effects. Gameplay * Dodge points are now visible as a yellow bar on the down right part of the HUD (100 points). Dodge points regenerate quickly when idle, walking or crouching, slower otherwise. * Dodge users can only avoid sniper fire, which includes projectile rifle, disruptor rifle, ee3 sniper mode, westarM5 sniper mode. The only parts of the body where dodge will not activate are the head and the neck. * Dodge level 1 (2 points): can dodge while standing still or crouching, costs 60 dodge points per shot dodged. * Dodge level 2 (6 points): can dodge while standing or crouching, costs 40 dodge points; can also dodge while walking or crouching with movement, costs 80 dodge points. * Dodge level 3 (7 points) : can dodge while standing or crouching, costs 20 dodge points; can also dodge while walking or crouching with movement, costs 40 dodge points; can also dodge while running or jumping, costs 60 dodge points. * Dodging while in scope mode works the same as when out of scope mode. * E11 primary fire damage increased from 26 to 28 damage. * Fire grenades no longer restrict height movement. * Increased arm and hand hitbox multiplier from 1.05 to 1.20 * Increased waist hitbox multiplier from 1.0 to 1.5 * Increased frag grenade damage against destructibles (x3 dmg) and NPCs (x2 damage). * Increased melee damage : 5 for normal kicks, 8 for flying kicks, 12 for uppercut punch. * Increased rocket damage against destructibles and NPCs (x2 damage). * Increased slap damage: 2 against jedi/sith, 5 against other classes. * Kicks (in melee) now always knock down blocking Jedi/Sith (crouching sweepkick does when they are crouching, regardless of blocking). Arc Trooper * Added 4 new ARC models. * Added a cooldown bar for dexterity moves. * Added a level 2 to westar m5, which gives walking accuracy. (6 points). * Added a new reload animation for the westar m5. * Changed the westar m5 to be clip-based. (Clip is 60 ammo). * Increased westar m5 sniper projectile speed to EE-3 speed. Bounty Hunter * Added Durge and Human Merc models. * Added gun kick cooldown. * Added RGB support to Gran and Trandoshan. * Bounty Hunter pistol 3 can now toggle to a 'burst fire mode' by toggling the weapon mode. * Rodian now uses Greedo skin. * Tracker darts now give an indication of the health of your target scaling from (low) red, orange, yellow to green (high). Clone Trooper * Added RGB support to a few models and replaced a few others. * Changed amount of purchasable ion blobs from 3/6/9 to 2/4/6. * Clip size for clone rifle is now 75/100/125 for levels 1/2/3. (reduced from 150). * Clonetroopers can switch between ion and concussive blasts with the weaponmode key. * Duration of the ion blob pulse has been doubled. Commander/Elite Trooper * Added RGB support to Human male/female on Rebel ET. * Clip size halved from 150 to 75 for A280. * Old Republic RGB mandalorian added to Villian ET. * Rally provides 20 bonus HP and 1.20 * movement speed for 20 seconds when a character with Assemble spawns near them. * Updated Hoth and Camo rebel ET skins. Droideka * Added a chatbubble for Droideka. * Added Black, Elite and Silver skins. * Doubled the cooldown on ammo after getting hit by EMP. * Projectile rifle only deals shield damage to dekas (~150 damage). * Reduced ammo clip size. * Reduced shield regeneration speed. * Shield strength level 3 has been reduced from 1000 to 800. * When hit by pulse grenades, the ammo displayed in the HUD will turn negative in order to show the player for how long his ammo will be disabled. * The blue bar on the left of the ammo bar on Droideka's HUD shows the availability of the Discharge ability and disappears when it is unavailable. Hero * Added Dash ability (special 2 + movement key). Uses stamina (dodge) points. * Dash level 1 (10 points): grants the Dash ability, costs 33 dodge points. Dash cannot be activated in most cases when the player is stunned, but can still be activated while poisoned. * Dash level 2 (5 points): improves Dash, making it cost only 25 dodge points and making the player dodge ALL gunfire for its duration except when the player is poisoned. * Hero pistol 3 can now toggle to a 'burst fire mode' by toggling the weapon mode. Jedi/Sith * Added Force Repulse ability. Requires Jump 3, Push 3, Pull 3 and is restricted to Defence 0. Activated in melee using MB Special 1 (Saberthrow) for 60fp, Force Repulse will Super Push enemies who are too close, while acting like a normal Force Push to enemies slightly further away. Force Repulse bypasses the Force Block ability. * Added Reborn Boss, Reborn Fencer, JK2 shadowtrooper, and Reborn Master to Sith. * Added Rosh Penin model to Jedi. * FP drains for reducing damage are a third of damage you receive now. (after DR) * Jedi/Sith have reduced damage at all times against almost everything except sniper rifles: the damage is reduced by 20%. * Jedi/Sith have further reduced damage when blocking (not swingblocking) against most things except grip damage, saber damage, melee kata, fire/sonic grenades, falling/drowning etc: the damage is then reduced by 40% instead of 20%. * Jedi/Sith no longer lose FP from blaster fire passing through their saber without being deflected. * Jedi/Sith with saber active no longer stagger from being shot / having their saber shot and getting 0 FP because of it. * Mind trick is no longer turned off by dealing melee damage. * Push 1 and Pull 1 now work like their level 2 counterparts but cost 40 FP. * Saber deflect 3 cost lowered from 10 to 8. * Superpush, Grip Superpush and Force Repulse are able to stun enemies whom they knock down, similarly to Lightning push, preventing them from getting up quickly. Mandalorian * Added new sound for westar pistols * Clip size halved from 150 to 75 for EE3. * Cooldown for ee3 snipe shots reduced from 2000ms to 600ms. Sabering * ACM can be gained with one less bodyhit for all styles (2 for blue style). * Added saber-out melee moves: side-kicks, sweepkick and flying kick available with saber out; press the slap+use buttons with appropriate movement keys to perform them. * BP drain cooldown has been reduced (two quickly chained swings will now both drain BP). * Decreased offense multiplier values for dual and purple saber styles. * Decreased running bp drain bonus for attacking from 1.4 to 1.2. * Hitting idle sabers will disarm & stagger the idle player. This also happens with clashes when the defender isn't blocking and doesn't have enough BP left to sustain the resulting incoming BP drain. * Increased defense multiplier values for red, staff, dual and purple saber styles. * Increased offense multiplier value for cyan saber style. * Overall BP drains have been reduced by 1/3. * Perfect blocking flashes the BP bar green for a short duration. * Saber clashes which occur when the defender is not purely blocking now drain BP and no longer count as perfect blocks. * Slightly decreased crouching penalties (Attack Power & Blocking Power were divided by 2, now by 1.5). * Stagger-on-hit restricted to yellow DFA & duals DFA. Soldier * Added another rebel soldier skin. * Added RGB support to rebel pilot. * Close combat 1 now gives jedi running speed in melee. * Close combat 2 now gives commander getup. * Soldiers with close combat 2 have jedi running speed for all weapons now. Super Battle Droid * Added Battlescarred and Rusty skins. Wookiee * Dealing damage to enemies is what gives you fury points now. * Dealing melee damage gives 3 times as many fury points. * Fury level 2 gives you the shoulder barge attack outside of fury now. * Shoulder Barge cooldown is now displayed. * Shoulder Barge cooldown is halfed while in Fury Mode. Maps * Added Mb2_Cloudcity. * Added Mb2_Commtower_Classic. * Added Mb2_Corellia. * Added Mb2_Duel_Boc. * Added Mb2_Duel_Datacore. * Added Mb2_Duel_Detention. * Added Mb2_Duel_Emperor_Fancy. * Added Mb2_Duel_Korriban. * Added Mb2_Duel_SDestroyer. * Added Mb2_Jeditemple_Classic. * Added Mb2_Republiccruiser_Fastload. * Added Mb2_Smuggler. Mb2_Boc * Added collision to the guns on the MTT. * Added sounds to the forcefield and ray shields. * FA: Changed/improved, class descriptions improved, notably more clone classes added and Captain Sinso nerfed slightly * FA: Fixed Clonetrooper Elite not being able to use dexerity. * Fixed broken areaportal. * Fixed hangar forcefield sound not covering entire forcefield. * Minor brush optimization. * Visual improvements & fixes. Mb2_Commtower * Added additional detail to the tower in side route. * Added barriers to the bridge in main. * Added end screen cameras. * Added forcefield towards comm tower vent area that deactivates when security is disabled so that players don't have to walk all the way there to figure out that it is disabled. * Added full 32 spawns to Rebels. * Added height to two upper vents. * Added thickness to vent exits to make it harder to pierce through with sabers. * Adjusted Rebel and Imperial spawns slightly. * Changed forcefield timer to 1.5 minute delay with countdown clock instead of being based off of rebels positioning. * FA: Slightly improved FA class descriptions. * Fixed defusing the bomb not ending the round. * Fixed many surfaces where textures were not correctly aligned. * Fixed the tree lighting in reb spawn. * FPS improvements. * Improved & added clipping throughout the map. * Increased door size into objective area * Increased length of side route with a new area, flipping the hall towards main. * Major brushwork and asset optimizations. * Replaced elevators with hallways and relocated the tower. * Updated minimap and objective icons. * Visual improvements & bugfixes. Mb2_Corellia (changes compared to CMP version) * FPS improvements. * Generator door hack time lowered from 6 to 4 seconds. * Generator health lowered from 1500 to 1000 HP. * Generator (shield) hack time lowered from 20 to 10 seconds. * Generator shield project health lowered from 1500 to 1000 HP. * Improved elevators across the map. * Minor (visual) bugfixes. * Moved imperial spawns back a little bit. * Protocol droid is now pushable. * Removed some (unneeded) visual detail. * Removed vent dropping down in control room. Mb2_Coruscant_Chase * Fixed some door trigger related issues. * FPS improvements. * Removed unneeded glass brush near the large elevator. Mb2_Deathstar * FA: Moderate FA revamp. * Fixed closing the garbage crusher door right after it opens. * Fixed rebel spawn elevators crushing you. * FPS improvements. * Minor visual bugfixes. Mb2_Dotf * Droidekas can open the throne and fed room doors now. * FA: minor improvements. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to shoot through cover. * Fixed being able to stand on top of the tubes in gen. * Fixed sending the catwalk elevator down when it was coming up. * FPS improvements. * Minor siege file changes. * Minor visual fixes. Mb2_Duel_Dotf * FA: minor improvements. * Fixed an issue that allowed players to shoot through cover. * Fixed being able to stand on top of the tubes in gen. * Fixed sending the catwalk elevator down when it was coming up. * FPS improvements. Mb2_Duel_Dunesea * Fixed the Queen's ship shader. Mb2_Duel_Emperor * Added ambient sounds. * High-Res Lightmaps and the Mirrored Floor was removed from the default version, and Mb2_Duel_Emperor_Fancy with those high fidelity visuals was added. * Minor bugfixes. * Minor optimization & visual fixes. * Removed collision from rail supports. Mb2_Duel_Office * FA: class descriptions way more detailed now * Fixed not being able to join the imperial team in open mode. Mb2_Duel_Ravager * Added ambience. * Fixed multiple slight texture miss-alignments. * Fixed z-fighting on a few triangular lights. * Minor bugfixes. * Minor optimization & visual fixes. Mb2_Duel_Sabh * Added minimaps * Adjusted minor things in the siege file related to descriptions. * Adjusted Rebel spawns so that they are centered. * Fixed some wood textures having the wrong orientation. * Optimized brushes to use less triangles and physical brushes. Mb2_Duel_Tusken * Removed some tusken spawnpoints inside a hut that you couldn't get out of. Mb2_Duel_Utapau * Added clipping to prevent camping/griefing. * Fixed minor typo in the siege file that caused grievous's icon to not appear. * Fixed visual issue. * Minor bugfixes/optimizations. * Spread spawns out slightly to prevent players getting stuck in each other. Mb2_Duel_Yavin4 * Fixed an issue where players could go outside of the map. Mb2_Enclave * FA: altered abilities for many classes. Mb2_Jabba * FA: added Han Solo class, and Lando tweaked slightly to be different from Han. * Fixed some VIS related issues. * Improved lighting. * Increased size of the entrance to Jabba's personal quarters & added respawns for imperials when Jabba gets there. * Minor FPS improvements. * Minor visual bugfixes in the prison area. Mb2_Jeditemple * FA: changed/improved, class descriptions improved. * Fixed an issue with the door trigger at the rebel spawn. * Minor FPS improvements. Mb2_Kamino * Added bomb defusing. Rebels can un-place bombs (6 second hack time) as long as not all 4 of them are placed. * Fixed a few (console) errors. * Fixed an issue that let you see outside of the map. * Fixed being able to camp a ledge outside. * Fixed elevator button abusing. * Lowered bomb placing hack time from 6 seconds to 3,5 seconds for imperials. * Lowered HP of the breakable panel leading to armory from 2500 to 2000. * Minor FPS improvements. * Minor visual fixes. Mb2_Korriban * FA: Luke and Kyle classes modified/improved to be more realistic. Mb2_Lunarbase * Added a couple ambient sounds. * Added a new route connecting middle of tunnel to the generator corridor. * Fixed a few issues that prevented players from seeing other players around corners. * Fixed darts (poison/trackers) not hitting their target through the gap at railings in main. * Fixed many surfaces not being caulked. * Fixed side door showing up as green (open) while it was closed. * Increased secondary objective hack time to 4 seconds. * Made some space in the vents to make it easier for wookies to navigate through them. * Minor bugfixes/optimizations. * The R2 droid in the main hangar is now pushable. * Updated glass shader. Mb2_Mustfar * FA: Mercenary class added to Separatists, Mustafarian nerfed slightly to also be more realistic. * Some NPCs are now pushable. Mb2_Republiccruiser * FA: Echuu and Naat nerfed slightly, Westar M5 assault sniper clone not having sniper scope fixed, fixed Thermal Rocket droid's description, Commando droid gets longer vibrosword with a different model. * Fixed an areaportal. Mb2_SDestroyer * Fixed HOM issue in the rebel spawn area. * Fixed rebels being able to trigger the Turbo Laser room message when they were not inside it. * Fixed some minor visual issues. * Rebels respawn in side corridor when secondary objective is hacked now. Mb2_Tatooine * Minor FPS improvements. * It is no longer required to manually close the ramp of the ship. Mb2_Yavinassault * FA: updated Luke, Desann, Shadowtrooper, and Jedi Master classes. Improved some class descriptions. * Removed vehicles from Mb2_Yavinassault, and added Mb2_YavinAssault_veh, which still has vehicles and emplaced guns. Movie Game Mappack (now included in official release) * Added MGM V1 & MGMV2. * Balance/Gameplay tweaks. * Fixed many issues across MGMV1/V2 maps. Added MGMV3, new maps include: * Aliens LV-426 * DC Universe * FIFA Arsenal FC vs Real Madrid * Halo Beaver Creek * Lego Star Wars * MGM Alt FA - Monster Forest * MGM Alt FA - Ultimate Showdown * Metal Gear Solid VR * Pokemon * Poolday * Poolparty * Resident Evil Mansion * Slender Man The Eight Pages * Total War: Shogun Category:Patch Notes